Kise x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: (y/n) is secretly in love with Kise, but is unaware that said man just might feel the same way. Rated M for smut.


**You're perfect **

Ryōta Kise; One of the Generation of Miracles, naturally one would expect great things of him; His ability to copy any technique he sees, and the fact that he was extremely determined, made him a force to be reckoned with in basketball.  
However, Basketball wasn't his only talent; He worked as a model, and naturally his "pretty face" as people liked to call it, was popular among everyone.  
However, unbeknownst to everyone but himself, Kise had his eyes set on one person; (y/n).  
(y/n) had sparkling (e_c) eyes, beautiful (h_c) hair, and a smile that could melt hearts.  
And yet, this beautiful person was often ignored and ridiculed by his peers, because he was different.  
(y/n) had often showed an interest in basketball and various other sports, but he was also a major book worm, and he was always seen carrying (favourite book) around wherever he went.  
To Kise, all those things made (Y/n) even more perfect; He wanted to talk to (y/n), embrace him, kiss him, and..."Ooof!" Kise snapped out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him.  
"S-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, please forgive me." That voice sounded familiar; Looking at the man who had just bumped into him, he noticed; it was (y/n).  
"Look, the loser bumped into Kise-kun." some random fan girls and fan boys mumbled and whispered things to each other.  
"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Kise asked, and looked into his (e_c) eyes.  
(y/n) blushed softly, but before he could reply, one of Kise's fan boys stepped forward. "Don't waste your time on that loser, Kise-kun. He's not worth your time." the man said, and glared at (y/n) with disgust. "He's just a pathetic loner, he doesn't even have any friends. Plus, he's ugly."  
(y/n) looked down and held (favourite book) close to his chest, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
What happened next, though, shocked everyone; Kise slapped the fan boy across the face, glaring at him. "How dare you talk to (y/n)-cchi like that? He's not a loser, and he's a thousand times prettier than you, bastard. Besides," Kise said, then crashed his lips onto (y/n)'s in a soft, sweet kiss. He soon pulled away, and glared daggers at the fan boy, who was staring, mouth agape.  
"Not only does he have a friend, but he's also my boyfriend.  
Now leave, before I beat you senseless!"  
The boy stared in shock, then ran off, along with the rest of the army of fans, leaving (y/n) and Kise alone in the hallway.  
"Are you okay, (y/n)-cchi?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
"T-thanks for helping me, but...He was right, you know; I am a loner, I am nothing special, I-" (y/n) was interrupted by Kise pressing his lips against (y/n)'s again, a bit more passionate this time, but still sweet.  
Pulling away, Kise looked at (y/n) with an unusually serious expression. His golden eyes met (y/n)'s (e_c) ones.  
"You're absolutely perfect, (y/n). I would copy you, just to show how perfect you are."  
(y/n) stared, blushing at the kind words.  
"I wasn't lying, you know." Kise continued, kissing (y/n)'s cheek.  
You're my boyfriend now, (y/n)-cchi. And you're perfect the way you are; Never let anyone convince you otherwise, not even yourself."  
Kise's sweet words made (y/n) blush even more, and he stared into Kise's golden eyes, flustered.  
"I-I'll gladly be your boyfriend, Kise, but-" Again, he was interrupted, but this time by Kise grabbing (y/n)'s arm, dragging him away.  
"W-what are you doing?!" (y/n) asked, flustered.  
Kise grinned and winked at (y/n). "We're going to my place, of course. I'm going to show you exactly how much you mean to me."

***Lemony Time skip***

(y/n) was lying on the bed, naked. Self conscious as he was, he was blushing and trying to hide his body with the blankets.  
But his boyfriend quickly pulled away the blankets, and lined up near (y/n)'s entrance.  
"You're perfect the way you are, (y/n)-cchi; Body and soul, you're absolutely perfect.  
You don't need to hide from me." He smiled reassuringly, which made (y/n) relax.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, and (y/n) nodded shyly.  
With that, Kise slowly entered (y/n). He paused to let (y/n) adjust to his rather large size.  
When he had done so, Kise slowly started thrusting as gentle as he could. He didn't want to cause (y/n) any pain.  
"Y-you know, I can handle more than you think..." (y/n) said, hiding his face.  
Kise chuckled softly and leaned close to (y/n) and kissed him softly.  
"I'll take that as a challenge~" he said, softly, thrusting slightly faster and harder, but not hard enough to cause any pain.  
"M-more, Ryōta, faster!"  
Hearing (y/n) call him by his first name, Kise grew more aroused, and started thrusting faster, placing his hands on either side of (y/n), almost pounding into him.  
(y/n) moaned loud in pleasure, and Kise took that as a signal to go on, which he did.  
He thrusted deeper and harder into (y/n), his face towering over said male.  
That's when (y/n) noticed that Kise had a piercing in his left ear.  
"Nice piercing..." (y/n) said, trying not to moan.  
"That seems like an awkward thing to notice during sex" Kise remarked.  
(y/n) blushed and moaned softly. "A-actually, I think it's sexy."  
That did it; Kise went wild, slamming into (y/n) at a speed that he didn't even know he could achieve, and kissed (y/n), sliding his tongue into the smaller male's mouth, exploring every part of it.  
(y/n) melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kise's neck, his moans muffled by the kiss, as Kise kept thrusting simultaneously.  
(y/n) broke the kiss and arched his back, moaning loud; Kise had struck his prostate.  
With a wide grin, Kise kept thrusting faster and harder, hitting (y/n)'s prostate with every thrust.  
Sliding his hand down, Kise started stroking (y/n)'s member in time with his thrusts, making (y/n) groan happily.  
The thrusting and stroking was overwhelming, and soon, (y/n) was a panting mess, and he felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, and he knew what was coming.  
"K-Kise, I'm going to-"  
"Do it; Come for me." Kise whispered in (y/n)'s ear huskily.  
With that, (y/n) screamed Kise's name, and released his seed over Kise's hand and both men's lower abdomens.  
Feeling (y/n) clench around him was amazing, but Kise didn't want to release just yet. He started thrusting faster into (y/n), making the already exhausted male breathe heavily.  
Looking at (y/n)'s face, Kise couldn't help but kiss him softly, and, with one final thrust, he released inside (y/n).  
Slowly, he rode out his orgasm, then pulled out, allowing his seed to run out of (y/n), then collapsed next to said man, both men breathing heavily.  
Once their breathing had calmed down, (y/n) looked into Kise's beautiful, golden eyes.  
"I just have to ask, Ryōta...W-why did you want me to be your boyfriend?"  
Kise was slightly taken aback by the question, but smiled and answered truthfully.  
"Because you are perfect, kind, and amazing in every way.  
You are more beautiful and perfect than you realize, and...I love you, (y/n)-chhi." He said, kissing (y/n) softly on the forehead.  
(y/n) smiled, a breathtaking smile. "That's good. 'cause I love you too."  
With that, the two men fell asleep, cradling each other happily.  
***Adorable time skip***  
"(y/n)-chhi, are you coming?" Kise called from the living room.  
(y/n) scurried into the living room and saw Kise sitting in the love seat. (y/n) immediately sat on Kise's lap and rested his head on said man's chest, a bright smile on both men's faces.  
"You called for me, love?" (y/n) said, giggling.  
"I just wanted to say I love you, and that I always will."  
(y/n) chuckled softly. "I know you do, and I will love you forever, too.  
The rings prove it, don't they?"  
Gazing at his finger, (y/n) smiled; The two had gotten married three months ago, and because Kise wanted the wedding to be, as he put it, 'as perfect as my dear (y/n)-cchi' he had paid for it all, and the wedding was certainly perfect.  
"I still can't believe you afforded a chocolate fountain, _and _this diamond ring."  
Kise smiled and kissed the top of (y/n)'s head. "Only the best for my (y/n)-cchi, you know that."  
(y/n) blushed and gave Kise a peck on the cheek.  
"You're the best husband anyone could ever ask for." (y/n) said, happily.  
Yes, indeed; There is, truly, such a thing as a happy ending, it seems.

**The End **


End file.
